


Boyfriends

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tells Adam what happened with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

“So.” Adam set down their mugs on the coffee table before flopping down next to where Kurt was sitting on the worn out couch. “How was Ohio? I realize Rachel had already talked enough about it, but I want to hear it from you.”

Smiling up at Adam gratefully, Kurt reached for his mug, taking a sip of coffee. “It was… Can I be honest with you?”

Adam blinked, his nose wrinkled from the strong smell of coffee coming from Kurt’s cup. “Of course. What is it?”

Kurt took a moment to take another sip, feeling the air grow a little tense around them. “I… I saw Blaine there and something happened. A little more than something,” Kurt confessed, looking up to where Adam looked a little confused. “I slept with him.”

Adam was silent for a moment, making Kurt fidget nervously. “Are you two back together?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Kurt shook his head. “I think… I think I just needed that out of my system is all. And I figured you deserved to know. I want to be truthful with you if you ever want this to go further.”

“Do you want it to? Us, I mean.” The look of hopefulness on Adam’s face made Kurt’s heart twist, almost painfully. Adam was just so sweet to him- and he knew that sleeping with Blaine had been wrong, even if he and Adam weren’t official yet. It still felt like cheating. A hollow feeling had settled in his stomach when he finally did think about Adam after Blaine, a feeling that hadn’t really gone away until just then. They were emotionally invested in each other, after all, Kurt figured.

“Of course I do. Adam, you’re sweet and kind and funny and you make me feel like the most special person in New York.” Kurt’s words spilled out in a rush, but the way Adam’s lips curved into a huge smile drove all of the embarrassment away.

Adam looked as if he was deep in thought for a moment before saying, “So, Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, leaning in for a quick peck. “Adam Crawford, I will be your boyfriend,” he answered, laughing as Adam pulled him in for a hug.

“Good,” he murmured, pressing his face into Kurt’s hair. “Now all I have to do is get you off that horrid coffee.”


End file.
